Question: In her math class, Stephanie took 6 tests. Her scores were 80, 77, 76, 77, 83, and 93. What was her average score on the tests?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $80 + 77 + 76 + 77 + 83 + 93 = 486$ Her average score is $486 \div 6 = 81$.